


The best pub in Hogsmeade

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't believe me, then try a butterbeer.





	The best pub in Hogsmeade

Our tale starts in The Three Broomsticks, Rolanda Hooch has decided to try the worldwide famous butterbeer that Madam Rosmerta serves.

Madam Rosmerta smiled. "I smell a new customer, welcome to the best pub in Hogsmeade! How may I be of service?"

Hooch said, "I'd like to try one of your famous butterbeers please, Madam."

Madam Rosmerta told her, "You'll love it and call me Rosie, dear."

Hooch held her hand out and introduced herself, "Rolanda Hooch."

Madam Rosmerta poured her a pint of butterbeer and insisted, "Try it."

Hooch took a sip and grinned. "That's the best drink I've ever had."

Madam Rosmerta beamed, "I think we're going to get along like a house on fire."


End file.
